The present invention generally relates to equipment adapted for installation on a vehicle, and more particularly to an integrated compressor and pump unit adapted to be powered by a single power input shaft that draws power from an engine of a vehicle, for example, a power take-off (PTO) shaft of a utility, service, emergency or military vehicle.
Utility vehicles, service and emergency vehicles are often equipped with pneumatic systems, and therefore benefit from an on-board air compressor. Such air compressors may be powered by a PTO shaft driven by the engine of the vehicle. As with other fluid systems that deliver and contain a fluid at a high pressure or flow rate, the output of such an air compressor is preferably regulated at a prescribed level deemed safe and appropriate for the intended use of the compressed air. Certain utility vehicles, service, emergency and military vehicles also may utilize other equipment, including power generators and fluid pumps. A nonlimiting example is a compressed air foam system (CAFS) of an emergency vehicle equipped to fight fires with a fire retardant foam. In such a system, a water pumping system may be used in combination with an air compressor, the latter of which is plumbed to introduce compressed air into water pumped by the water pumping system, which in turn contains a foam solution to generate a fire retardant foam.
Compressors, pumps, generators, and other equipment are typically independently mounted in vehicles. For example, power generators and compressors are often independently mounted in separate locations beneath a vehicle frame, requiring power from the vehicle engine to be transmitted by drive shafts or belts to these locations. A notable exception is a combined power generator and air compressor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,278 to Vanderslice et al., which combines a generator and compressor into a single unit to reduce clutter within the vehicle undercarriage and mechanical inefficiencies.